


Tender

by RisuMezzo (RisuAlto)



Category: Speaker (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Other, Rory's gender is not specified, Speaker is clumsy though, Speaker's gender is not specified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisuAlto/pseuds/RisuMezzo
Summary: Rory just likes having an excuse to hold Speaker.A micro-story (3-10 sentences) based onthis prompt list.
Relationships: Speaker/Aurora "Rory" Kane, Speaker/Roderick "Rory" Kane
Kudos: 1





	Tender

**Author's Note:**

> For [starkhavn](https://starkhavn.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Let me know if you have an AO3 I can gift to instead.
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr.

Rory wonders if the Speaker is naturally clumsy, or if there’s some kind of bad luck curse on the family, too, which would be really unfortunate. Luckily, it seems someone is always there to catch the Speaker when they inevitably trip over or run into people.

…Or maybe it actually _is_ lucky, or some kind of radar-thing, something like that, because it seems like the people the Speaker runs into are always important _somehow_ in the end, which is _terrifying_ , but also cool.

Still, hands tightening around the Speaker’s waist and leaning down to exact the toll of a tender kiss on the forehead as payment, Rory much prefers to be the one who can catch the Speaker when it happens. 


End file.
